Nightmare into Freedom
by blackstarlight17
Summary: Cosmo takes notice of a pixie missing from various attacks made, especially while Wanda and Poof are away. He becomes worried about him and goes to search, discovering a darker world he could hardly believe. Is he willing to go down this road to save Sanderson, or will he become lost alongside him?
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no idea exactly **_**what** _**brought this about, but those who may remember, this was a fic I did long time ago for a contest on Deviantart. But before, it was a one shot while here, it's not.**_

_**But I saw it, re-read it, and cringed at some of the errors I made. Sure, I'm not perfect and it was done in high school, but I felt I could do it better, **_**make** _**it better.**_

_**I tried to keep everyone in character as best I could, only one who was harder was Cosmo since he's in a sense the **_**"hero"**_** of this tale. So if I made him appear to smart or however so, I'll try to tweak it.**_

_**I know it can't be perfect for everyone, but I at least like to know where I made a mistake to try and correct it if I can.**_

**_Image is an old drawing I made, may redraw it later so its cleaner, haven't really decided just yet, same if I'm going to keep the title as is or not._**

_**Also, as a warning, its going to get rather graphic later on, so if you're not comfortable with things like rape and such, I suggest you stop reading.**_

* * *

"Something's not right," Cosmo grumbled to himself.

He was currently floating about his godchild's bedroom, occasionally peeking down, watching him study for an upcoming exam.

Not far off was Sparky whom Timmy had managed to wear out not long ago to keep him from getting into things, particularly eating the notes he got from AJ.

The green haired fairy was bored out of his mind, wishing the dog wasn't so worn out, even wishing his often nagging wife was home.

Right now, she and Poof are attending a family reunion on her side of the family, meaning she would be visiting Big Daddy. Normally he would have been hiding, ready to start kicking and screaming about having to go, but this time, he was able to avoid it.

Because of this test, Timmy needed someone to watch him, ensure all his hard work didn't go to waste.

While he's the _last_ fairy to ever be trusted with such a task, he was willing to work extra hard to keep what she said in his limited memory.

Although, Wanda was still highly concerned leaving them alone, more so since the reunion would take a week.

It was then Cosmo suggested she'd call with one of the new video phones, the pair wishing one up thanks to their godchild. Therefore she can call and actually _see_ the surroundings to prove they haven't done anything they shouldn't have. Or if they did, she'd know what she's dealing with and should bother interfering or let them figure things out on their own.

It was a rare for the fairy to come up with such an idea, but it worked, leaving them to their own devices.

It's been five days already, getting called twice a day, once before Timmy would go to school and again a little after dinner. Cosmo would carry the phone, mostly to keep Sparky out of it from chewing, burying, or making ridiculous calls himself.

In all honesty, even the fairy was impressed how well he was doing, though with what's got his mind preoccupied currently, how could he _not_ behave?

"Still worried about not telling Wanda about the pixies attacking?" his godchild questioned, the fairy realizing he spoke loud enough to be heard.

The brunette got up, stretching himself, having been over the notes, his head starting to pound from all the reading.

He really didn't like studying, but thanks to Crocker and other teachers, he has no choice _but_ to study or risk not just failing, but getting sent back a few grades. He already risked getting sent to a military camp, he doesn't want to make the same mistake.

He was just grateful AJ had loaned him copies of the notes to study from, knowing how poor his own note taking is. If he hadn't, he would have been screwed big time, though the genius _did_ offer to help tutor him. The brunette may take him up on it, knowing he's likely tutoring Chester, making sure that he passed as well. He might even bring Mark along so he doesn't fail either; he needs to keep an eye on him to _some_ degree.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was nearing eleven, thankful it was Friday. At least he'll have an excuse to sleep in late, not having to worry about school.

He'll get things put away, _far_ away from Sparky, get to bed, wake up, hang with his friends for a bit; play with Sparky, then resume studying.

"A little," the fairy's voice muttered, floating down on the bed, sitting up more properly, looking more like a bored teenager than an adult. "Did you notice that HP's been _one_ pixie short _every_ time he showed up since Wanda left? Even before that, I noticed he was gone. First I thought it was nothing, seeing others that look like him, but they _aren't_ him…"

"How can you be sure?" the boy asked as he gathered his pajamas to change into.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen one _particular_ pixie."

Wracking his head, trying to recall who his godfather was talking about before one stuck out in a few notable memories.

"That's right, the one with cowlick, Sandy something…"

"Sanderson," the other replied before he knew it.

"But maybe we missed him though? I mean, there are others with cowlicks now that I think about it."

"But they're all bigger than him; he's the smallest of them, almost always glued to HP's side, like a shadow."

"Okay, I believe you, but how are we sure he's missing though? We don't know the pixies all _that_ well other than that they want to make things boring."

"Think about it, if they were planning something that would split their team, one of us would have found out by now. Even if it was by accident."

"Like the Jorgen robot suit?"

"Exactly."

"I guess you're right… Who knew you could be this intuitive?"

Cosmo scratched his head, feeling his face heat up, "Not sure where this is coming from either. But I just have this really bad feeling that something's wrong."

"Guess you _do_ have a brain after all, not just jelly and candy," Timmy half joked to try and lighten things up.

But he couldn't help but mentally agree with his godfather, thinking about the missing pixie, not seeing him for so long, it was really weird. They're so focused on organization, splitting up for long periods; it doesn't seem to suit them at all.

Timmy could see he was really worried, having never seen him look so upset and serious at the same time. It was rather unnerving, not seeing the carefree idiot normally caring for him, getting him in as much trouble as he gets himself in.

The boy silently wondered if he's like this when left alone, without Wanda, his mother, even Jorgen to look to for answers. Where he's left with having to find his own answers without being pressured to have it right away or get something done.

Timmy was about to suggest that the pixie might just be sick, but it would only backfire on him. If he _was_ sick with a cold, it wouldn't take _this_ long to get over it; he's seen and dealt with his fairies or others who got sick. They rarely stay sick for prolonged periods of time. Those who do are more serious illnesses, usually resulting in their removal of using magic and unable to become potential guardians.

Cosmo was worried enough as is, it wouldn't be right to make it worse saying something like _that_, getting him more upset.

"You know, if you're _that_ worried, why not try and go see him?"

"What?"

"You heard me, try and visit Pixie World and find out if Sanderson's okay. Would confuse them, but they can't really throw you out, let alone hurt you if you're not there to cause trouble to begin with. They look bad enough as is, doubt they'd want to make themselves look even worse if you're visiting out of concern."

"Even if I _were_ to go, what about you? What if Vicky tries to really hurt you? Or Crocker shows up and puts you in danger? And what about this test you have? Or worse, you need a wish granted and I'm not here?"

"I know, I know you're worried, but it's the weekend, remember? I don't have to worry about Crocker bothering me right away. Even if he did, my parents will be home, I'll stick with them best I can so he can't get to me. And I was thinking of visiting AJ tomorrow so he can help tutor me, maybe even get Mark to help him out too."

"And Vicky?"

"Same thing if it were Crocker. If I'm not with AJ and the guys studying, I'll be home with my parents. And if something came up where she did end up babysitting me, I can hold myself up here or at the treehouse until you, Wanda, or my parents got home."

"And if we don't get back fast enough?"

"I have Sparky," the boy stated, jabbing a thumb towards the sleeping pooch. "Sure, he's not the _greatest_ guard dog, but he _can_ poof us out of here and someplace else, like Hawaii. Hopefully not during a volcanic eruption…"

"And the test?"

"_I'm_ the one studying, not you."

"Right," the fairy laughed nervously, "but if you need a wish?"

"Again, if I need to, I can ask Sparky or I can call you or Wanda if it's really important."

"I suppose…"

"I'm sure things are okay," Timmy reassured, hugging the fairy before heading off to the bathroom to clean up and change for the night.

Heaving a small sigh, praying the boy is right, that things will, _are_ okay, that he's just overreacting, he transported himself into the fishbowl.

Getting himself settled in bed, he began to miss his wife even more, wishing she was here to sneak into bed with her for comfort.

He couldn't stop his stomach tightening, unsure if its nerves or something else.

By the time morning came, despite how awkward it was to fall asleep, he felt oddly more awake, finding Timmy and Sparky outside playing.

Scribbling something down for them to find, he stuck it with the brunette's notes, knowing that's where he'll be later.

Right after, he concentrated his magic, bringing himself straight to Fairy World, knowing _exactly_ where to go and who to go to.

"Cosmo?" Jorgen grumbled when seeing the idiotic fairy walk right up to him. "What do you want?"

He wouldn't admit it, but the muscular fairy was a bit curious why he was _here_, not home watching his godchild or having said child with him.

He spotted Wanda with some of her family, particularly Big Daddy earlier in the week, knowing it must've been one of those family reunions.

So why is he here?

What he didn't expect was the ditzy man to actually look serious; enough that it unnerved him, more so when he made what had to be the craziest request.

"I'd like to visit Pixie World, but I need something to protect me, so the pixies know not to attack. All I wish is for a peaceful conversation with Head Pixie."

"Why on Fairy World would you _want_ to talk with those pointy headed freaks?"

"It's a private matter between us."

"I cannot allow you to go until I know what it is, that's da rules."

For once, he was _really_ annoyed with Da Rules; the fairy gave him a scowl before submitting to the somewhat simple demand.

"Fine, but only if you promise not to tell Head Pixie why I'm going, not even tell Wanda that I'm here. I don't want to freak her out, not while she's at her family reunion."

"We'll see."

"As you may have heard, he and his pixie co-workers have been attacking Timmy and I for the past week since Wanda left for the reunion."

"So you want to ask them to stop?"

"Doubt they'd listen," the green haired man grumbled, crossing his arms. "But in these attacks, I noticed one of the pixies was missing. And it was only yesterday I noticed not only has he been missing this past week, but longer. At least a couple months. I don't know if Wanda has taken notice like Timmy and I have."

"So one of them is missing?" the larger fairy grumbled, crossing his arms as well as he leaned against his desk.

"Yeah, I think his name's Sanderson."

"I remember him, so you're worried about him?"

"I don't know why, but I get this really bad feeling something's wrong. That something bad happened to him. That's why I want to go to Pixie World, to ask Head Pixie about his wellbeing, find out if I'm right or I'm overreacting."

"Still a big request to make," Jorgen sighed, but couldn't really blame the idiot.

While he wouldn't _exactly_ be concerned for this missing pixie's wellbeing, he _would_ be concerned of some sort of plan being made.

Hasn't been the first time one or two were off doing their own thing under their leader's orders, the rest doing another as a distraction or the other way around.

"Fine, but I still don't see why you're worried for the little bastard," he grumbled mostly under his breath. "Wait here."

Like that, the muscle bound fairy was gone in a destructive puff of smoke, returning after a few hours, tossing the other a case.

"What's this?" the other asked, opening to find a badge inside.

"Wear it, it'll show those pointy headed freaks that you're off limits. It's designed where if any of them tries to harm you, anything they do, magic or non-magic will be reversed back to them. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind."

Surprised he got his way, the fairy left quickly, not wanting this possibly rare chance go to waste, heading straight for the dull world.

He was quick to get to their headquarters, not wanting to waste time getting chased or dragged into some boring conversation.

The entire time he made his way, he kept his eyes open for the familiar pixie, especially when he entered the building.

But no such luck, knowing he'll have no choice _but_ to speak with Head Pixie and hope the old man will tell him.

"What business do you have here?" the receptionist questioned, a brow cocked slightly when seeing the fairy walk in.

"I want to speak with HP, now," Cosmo practically demanded, making sure the badge was in view for the other to get the message.

Spotting it, the pixie made him wait in a chair while calling his boss, calling him back over once he hung up.

"He will see you now."

Giving a somewhat curt nod, he made his way straight for the boss' office, feeling his hands becoming clammy, his stomach knotting up.

Why is he feeling like this?

Why is he feeling so sick?

Why does he feel so anxious, that something bad is or has happened?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he arrived, floating into the office, the dull man sitting in his fancy seat, offering one in front of his desk.

Hesitantly, he took a seat, seeing the other noticing his badge, mentally smirking.

Who knew being serious could be this much fun?

Maybe he should start acting his age more often to see people's reactions? They'd take him seriously more often, that's for sure.

"Cosmo, what an interesting surprise," the white haired pixie spoke, a brow cocked with curiosity. "What brings you to my office?"

"For the past week, you've been attacking my godchild and I, taking advantage that my wife and baby aren't present. I can pretty much assume you have some sort of diabolical plan to take over Fairy World and Earth by getting rid of us somehow."

A little taken back by the fairy's sudden maturity, Head Pixie did a small cough, adjusting his tie ever so slightly.

"I assume you got the badge in order to try and _negotiate_ us to stop?"

"It would be nice, but I doubt anything I say would change your mind. Unlike myself, _you're_ not a complete idiot."

"Then what brings you here then?"

"Sanderson."

"Hmm?"

"He hasn't been with you for a while now. I'm rather curious; he's almost always by your side, your right hand man if I'm correct."

"He was."

"Where is he?"

"What concern is he of you?"

"Just a gut feeling."

Deciding to amuse the fairy, he answered him with a sly smirk, "If you _must_ know, recently we were running low on supplies and short on money."

Immediately Cosmo felt his stomach knot up, not liking where this conversation was going, praying what he's about to hear isn't true.

"I made various calls to try and bring in funds to restock our supplies. One of the meetings I made, I had a gentleman here a couple months ago here. He had things we needed and hoped to negotiate a price, trades, anything that would benefit us both in the end. But he wasn't all that interested at first, humoring me by coming by."

"What happened?" the fairy nervously asked, unable to hide the bit of fear and worry in his eyes.

"I noticed him take an interest in Sanderson, so we discussed about a trade. I was quite surprised when he offered me five times…"

Any fear that was forming vanished instantly, replaced with an incredible rage the fairy didn't know he had.

"You…you sold him? You fucking sold him?" Cosmo screamed, standing up, his fists slamming into the desk. "How could you do that?"

"Life is business," the pixie stated, letting out a gasp when suddenly slammed into a wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"You sick bastard," the fairy growled, hands shaking, temptation to beat the living shit out of him nearly taking hold.

Taking a few deep breaths, he pulled away, letting the startled man drop to the floor, his normally bland expression replaced with actual fear.

Stepping back to avoid assaulting him a second time, he scowled dangerously at the other, any innocent stupidity wiped clean.

"_Who_ did you sell him to?"

Realizing he was partially safe, knowing he couldn't _really_ get hurt, not while the younger male wore that badge.

Just as he can't hurt him, the other can't either without nullifying its effects. Whether he knew this or recalled at the last second, he wasn't sure.

Smirking once more, using the wall as support to stand straight again, he fished into a pocket, pulling out a card.

"He gave me his card, in case we needed to do business again. I always keep a few extras, just in case."

Despite how dirty he felt taking the card, he did so with hopes finding the monster who bought the pixie, doing who knows what to him.

Before he could think about pounding the other's face into his oak desk, he left, returning straight to Jorgen.

Second he saw him; he ripped the badge off, nearly tearing his shirt in the process, throwing it on the other's desk.

"That was rather fast, did they even _want_ to talk to you?" the muscular fairy joked before taking notice of the other's fury. "What'd they do, insult you? Insult your wife and kids?"

"I want that bastard arrested," Cosmo growled softly, the other barely catching what he had said.

"What?"

"You heard me, I want Head Pixie arrested!"

"Hold up, what did he even _do_?"

Now the fairy was getting worried, having never seen the other so frustrated, so close to breaking. He couldn't tell if the other was going to break down crying or start screaming in absolute rage.

Whatever happened in Pixie World had to have been serious.

"That bastard sold him! He sold Sanderson as if he were nothing, like he was some pad of notes or a box of pens. He's with some freak now doing only gods knows what to him!"

"What?"

Did Cosmo just say what he _thinks_ he said?

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

"Do you _think_ I would joke about something like this?" the other nearly growled, clenching his teeth tightly.

"Right," he sighed, "while they're _still_ pointy headed freaks, _this_ will not go unpunished. I assure you that."

"Promise to punch him extra hard for me. You don't know how badly I wanted to when he told me in that…that damn voice of his!"

"No problem," the fairy grinned before it fell a little. "Any clue who or where Sanderson was sold too?"

"Just this," the green haired fairy answered, showing the card. "What's going to happen to him? Sanderson I mean."

"We'll try to find him, but these types of deals; they're harder to track than human trafficking. But if it happened recently, we may have a chance."

"Let me find him, please."

"You know I can't…"

"I may not be the smartest or the strongest, but I refuse to sit back on this!"

"What of your godchild?"

"Timmy will be okay without me, it's the weekend and Wanda's due to return home on Monday, maybe late on Sunday. She can watch him and Poof better than having to worry about _me_ doing something stupid."

"You're not trained in this sort of thing; I cannot allow you to go after him, risk endangering yourself. If you get captured, we may _never_ find you."

"I'm willing to take that risk!"

"I have people who can look for him."

"Where are they then? Don't you normally like scrambling them?"

Realizing he was caught, the larger fairy finally submitted, hating how smart the other is acting, unsure if it was stress or it's only _now_ he decides to grow up.

"Fine, you can help," Jorgen sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I'll take care of Head Pixie before he fucks things up any worse than he has. We need to find out if he sold any more of his people and where to find them if so."

"Thank you."

"Just know this, Cosmo, you _must_ be careful. I wasn't kidding, if you _do_ get caught, we may never see you again. You may never see your family or your friends again. You may see things you _wish_ you never saw."

"I'm guessing this is normally handled by Von Strangles?"

"Under normal circumstances…yes," the other answered, for once actually beginning to feel helpless, being cornered by the normally idiotic man.

"Then I presume we have no problem then," the fairy half smiled, showing he hasn't forgotten their family tree.

Before the other could say anything else, possibly an attempt to discourage the younger man, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"I _really_ hope I made a good choice," Jorgen sighed, before taking off for Pixie World.

* * *

_**As for what Jorgen meant, it would make sense, they likely have had moments where a godparent loses their child to traffickers in some manner. But they have magic on their side, so could go and find that child and bring them back home or to a new, safer home if not raise them, themselves if allowed. But magical creatures such as themselves? That might be harder since magic can be masked, hiding who knows what and how many in crates, lamps, etc., smuggling them across the worlds.**_

_**But again, they have magic on their side, so they still have a better chance than without it.**_

_**Read and review please**_


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't easy, but somehow the green haired fairy was able to track down where this _business_ man resided.

He just prayed that this man hasn't _actually_ left and will be found, hopefully with Sanderson as well.

Where he was, it was in a foreign country he wasn't all that familiar with, but the country wasn't important, it was _where_ he was that is.

This is one of few pockets across the globe where not only humans resided, but mythical beings such as fairies, freed genies, peaceful werewolves and many others as well. They were groups who simply couldn't handle the normal order of things, but don't want to cause trouble, thus are sent here to live freely.

They are given some restrictions, in the case of fairies, can't grant as many wishes if asked, to save power to the Big Wand and protect this pocket. The genies though have no such restrictions, but rarely abuse it, wanting to stay in hiding, species wise at least. They normally end up helping with transporting goods in and out of town, to avoid the wrong outsider discovering them and bringing trouble.

But being the section he was walking in wasn't _exactly_ friendly; he had to take on a more adult persona, not wanting to get taken advantage of.

He _has_ to find Sanderson, get him out of this mess if he can help it. And to do that, he can't look cute and helpless or he'll be next.

"Excuse me, but have you seen him?" Cosmo asked a succubus, the woman having just come out of a store.

To better explain, he pulled out a photo he created from memory, thankful not only having magic, but being able to get the image right.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him," she answered sadly. "I hope you find him, he looks really young. He wouldn't be suitable living in this part of town."

_"__Tell me about it,"_ he muttered in his thoughts as she left, wishing him luck.

Hours passed, asking one person after another, showing the photo, praying he'd get somewhere, even taking the risk about asking the card owner.

Eventually his searches began to bear fruit, bringing him to a rather seedy bar, wouldn't be all that surprised if it was a brothel.

Taking a deep breath, he walked in, his suspicion confirmed by the scantily clad women of various species walking about, taking or delivering orders.

Speaking with a few workers, having to regretfully buy a couple drinks than stand around talking, he was mindful not only how much he drank but not let them out of his sight.

Before he knew it, almost believing he was dreaming, a worker had pointed him towards a man sitting with various women.

He was completely wasted, laughing like a moron as he groped one of the women, seeing her not look that pleased.

He couldn't attack the guy, sure it'd lead to an interesting bar fight, but the other was surrounded. Whether they wanted to be around him or not he wasn't sure, but for all he knows, they could be bodyguards, dressed like this to fool people.

Yeah, he's dumb, but not _that_ dumb. Or maybe he is in order to think like that?

Shaking his head, trying to stay focused, nursing his glass, ignoring the burning taste the alcohol left behind as he drank it.

Second the guy got up, heading towards the bathroom, he made his move, following him, making sure to plan this right or he's seriously screwed.

Spotting the back exit, the red letters glowing, he waited until they began to make their way back to the bar.

No one else passing them, Cosmo suddenly grabbed the man, shoving him through the backdoor, slamming him into a wall.

"What the fuck?" the other shouted, struggling to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Where _is_ he?" the fairy growled.

"What are you talking about?" the other choked out before slammed into the wall, his head hitting against the stone.

"This guy? You bought him, didn't you?"

Recognizing the man in the photo, he gave a cocky grin, not taking the other's burning rage into consideration.

"Oh, _him_, I remember that little bitch. Sorry, but I just sold him. Cute ass, but _far_ too whiny for a pixie."

"Who did you sell him too?"

"Why are you interested? Wanted to fuck that cute little ass too? Can't blame you, he's _really_ tight," the man grinned, licking his lips. "You know, you're not that bad looking yourself."

Before he could stop himself, Cosmo delivered a punch hard enough to send the man flying straight into several trashcans.

"Sorry, I'm married," he spat, crouching low enough, grabbing the guy by the back of the head. "Now tell, me, _who_ did you sell him too? If you don't start talking, I'll make it where a Yugopotamian wouldn't find you attractive."

If things were different, he would have been impressed if not scared shitless of his violent actions, but hearing that, something inside him snapped.

For some reason he had this image of Sanderson begging for help, begging for the pain to stop. And worse, he pictured his wife like that, his anti-self, his godson, even his own baby if he were older, able to talk.

That was more than enough to make his blood boil, barely restraining himself from breaking da rules and kill this guy. Then again, he can't, at least not with his magic and not without serious repercussions.

Sensing the danger, the man showed his cowardice, panicking as he practically rambled all he knew.

"I-I sold him to some genie."

"What's his name? What does he look like?"

"I-I forgot the name, but he wore sunglasses and dressed mostly in blue with a pretty hot tan and wearing a fez. Now let go, I told you everything I know!" the man practically sobbed.

"Shit…" the fairy cursed, knowing only _one_ genie with that description, feeling his blood running cold.

Glaring at the other, he slammed his face into the ground, hearing his nose crunch, the other crying out before throwing him against the wall.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he threatened dangerously. "If I find out you went and sold or bought another, I don't care who or _what_ they are, I'll come back with someone who _can_ kill you. Do you understand?"

A muffled whimper, the other nodded, holding his nose, not bothering to fight back tears as the other vanished in a puff of smoke.

Of all to get Sanderson, _that_ sociopath had to get him?

Worse, he was no longer bound to his lamp, having tricked some sucker to wish him free.

But due to his past crimes, many kept an eye on him, he and Wanda often told where he's residing so they could avoid or know where to go if something happened and he's the cause.

But that was about it, nothing else said if he was scheming or doing in general. Then again, Canada's still standing, so guess he's either working that plan out or dropped it completely. Either way, it still doesn't end well for the poor pixie he now has.

To think he'd have an _actual_ reason to go to that psycho's place, alone no less!

He would have thought he'd go there to get Timmy or Poof back, have Wanda and possibly Jorgen and others by his side.

When he arrived at the tropical villa, not all that surprised he'd pick such a gorgeous spot as his new home, he began to walk up to it.

Going through his memories, he recalled that the nearest town was at least a three day trip by foot. Least it is for those who _actually_ walk than use a car or magic to get around.

Despite how amazing the place looked, the fairy kept his eyes alert, mildly cursing for not calling Jorgen about what he found out.

Hopefully he can just get in and get out with Sanderson…

Keeping his senses alert, ready to dodge or use what magic he can use to defend himself on potential traps, he knew he was in serious shit.

A genie no longer bound by their lamp is _especially_ dangerous.

While a person coming into possession with their lamp is dangerous if they misuse it, but a freed genie if _far_ worse.

They're no longer bound to the lamp's rules, no longer granting wishes other than their own, no limit either. With most genies, many are abused, females especially, leaving them rather twisted over the years.

Norm is a text book example and the green haired man felt absolute fear if he were to somehow face him.

Unlike him, he's still bound by Da Rules and last he checked, there's no current method to completely free a fairy from it. Therefore, if he were forced to fight, he's limited, unable to kill with his magic and wand.

"This has _got_ to be the dumbest thing I've ever done," Cosmo breathed stiffly, trying not to talk to loud, but _needed_ to hear his voice.

Finding no noticeable traps so far, he made his way towards the front door of the villa, having not found any open windows or back door to break in.

The front door was rather obvious, but it was his best bet, praying only one set of locks was in place.

Using his magic, he transformed himself into a key, swallowing his terror, focusing his mind on his family, on saving Sanderson as he went into the lock.

With some twisting and turning, he heard that beautiful click, pushing himself out of the keyhole, changing back to his normal form immediately.

Breathing hard, trying not to have himself a panic attack, he pushed the door open, peeking inside for potential surprises.

Finding none, he stepped in, glancing around, mildly surprised how beautiful the interior looked, finding the genie had _really_ good taste.

_"__Now's not the time,"_ he scolded himself, looking around for any sign of the pixie.

He prayed the genie wasn't home or not on this floor at least, that Sanderson is somewhere easy to find. Better yet, the pixie is safe, that his panicking mind is simply stress and anger at Head Pixie.

Peeking into a room, finding it was a kitchen, he nearly did a double take seeing what looked like a teenager standing by the fridge, the door wide open.

"S-Sanderson?" he stuttered, taking note of the pixie wings and familiar hair.

He called out to the other louder, getting his attention based on how the shoulders flinched so violently. The door immediately slammed shut, panicked lavender eyes darting about, he stopped when landing on the fairy.

"C-Cosmo?" the other stuttered, his voice filled with fear, looking so helpless.

He had backed into the fridge, body shaking horribly, making him look far too young, the other unable to help but wonder just how old he is.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he reassured, slowly walking into the kitchen, to close the gap between them somewhat.

He dared not get to close, who knows how traumatized the other is, how he may react if he moved too quickly.

Getting close enough, he took a good look at the other, unable to stop himself blushing from how scantily clad he is.

For the most part, it was very much like what a female genie would often wear, only far more revealing, leaving hardly any imagination.

Nowhere on his person or nearby were his sunglasses, the fairy unsure if they had been thrown away at some point or something else. It might be the same for his cellphone, less Head Pixie had confiscated it after selling the scared pixie.

Just as Cosmo was still in his more human form, so was Sanderson, though the height difference was evident, the pixie barely reaching his shoulders.

While the fairy wasn't overly muscular, compared to the pixie, he may have looked it, the smaller male looking even tinier when he stood only a couple feet away.

The pixie wore no shirt, just a small black vest, too small to close, showing various bruises, unsure if they were punches or results from being restrained.

He wore silk black pants, averting his eyes quickly when seeing just how low they sat on his tiny hips. However, he _did_ notice light bruises decorating the skin, recently healing, either by time or magic, he wasn't entirely sure.

He noticed how red and raw his wrists and ankles looked, clearly rope burns, restrained far too tightly and painfully, for who knows how long before freed.

Sanderson looked thinner, his ribs beginning to reveal themselves.

Did he _always_ look like this or was this the result of what's being done to him?

What had his attention drawn most, was the leather collar wrapped around the pixie's slender neck. There was no tag, just a simple metal ring; large enough to attach a leash or chain to it, making him look more like a pet than a person.

But it wasn't just _any_ old collar, without having to touch it; the fairy knew it wasn't ordinary, his instincts telling him so.

"What are you doing here?" the pixie wondered, unsure whether to trust the fairy or not.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Cosmo stated, spreading his arms as to welcome the smaller male and know he's safe.

"Don't joke about that!" Sanderson nearly shouted, his normally dull and boring voice filled with mixed feelings.

"I'm serious," he spoke, letting the arms drop, seeing the other give him a bewildered look. "Sanderson, I noticed you were missing and when I found out why… I _searched_ for you, I refused to stop and here I am."

"You…you noticed I was gone? You _actually_ noticed…" the other whispered.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, lavender eyes widening in shock, unsure how to react. Someone _actually_ noticed his absence, found out what happened and came looking for him. It was almost like a dream, praying it wasn't so, and if so, he never wakes from.

Feeling his eyes grow moist, vision blurring, he knew he was crying, something he did so rarely when working in Pixie World.

But the moment he was sold so callously, all those long held emotions came forth, crying in anguish between the betrayal and pain.

He tried to escape, fear overloading his more logical senses, only to get beaten before they finally stopped the moment this collar came on.

It drained him of his magic, not enough to leave him comatose, dead even, but enough so he couldn't escape. It didn't help he had no wand or cellphone, having it taken away by Head Pixie when he sold him. But most of all, he couldn't fly; his wings rendered useless.

He was trapped, unable to poof away, couldn't fly, couldn't drive as there was no car, and wouldn't be able to run away. He wouldn't get far enough without being found out and dragged back, punished horribly.

But now, these tears that fell, they were still sad, but different… relief maybe? Joy of being found, that someone cared about him?

Sanderson was brought out of his thoughts when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, at first panicking before seeing a white than blue or skin.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he heard the fairy promise, hugging the crying male tighter, letting him cling for all it was worth.

He felt so small in his arms, like a teenager, this need to protect him growing stronger than ever. He didn't care they were different species, all he sees is a broken and scared boy, one who is in need of protecting.

"You don't deserve this sort of treatment," the fairy spoke, resting his head in the surprisingly soft hair, bitter tears starting to fall.

A choked sob escaping as he let the tears fall more freely, his shoulders shaking, the other clung harder.

Pulling himself together, he pulled away enough to look the smaller male in the eye, gingerly wiping those eyes dry.

Wearing a forced smile in order to reassure the other he wasn't leaving without him, holding his hand tenderly.

Just as the fairy began to walk, trying to nudge the smaller male to follow, he noticed that the pixie wouldn't move an inch.

"Sanderson?"

"I can't leave…"

"Why not?"

Nervously, the pixie brought a hand up to the collar, tears forming again, reminding him of its purpose, of the freedom stolen from him, a freedom he took for granted. And worse, a freedom he tried to blindly take away from others.

"Shh, shh…it's going to be okay," Cosmo reassured as he used one hand to wipe the eyes dry a second time. The other hand went towards the collar, careful of what he did, forcing his memories to surface of what to do.

Creating enough magic, he used it to test the object's strength, a little surprised how weak it was, its main purpose being to drain the other of his magic. The poor thing must be so weak, likely explaining why he was in the refrigerator.

If a magical being can't replenish their magic through its source, such as the Big Wand back in Fairy World, they would need to eat a lot. Usually it would have to be something that would give them a lot of energy, like sugar.

The fact he won't leave because of it though, meant it either prevented him from leaving the villa, or it had a tracker.

Either way, he would need something sharp to cut through the leather and free him.

His wand wouldn't work, not unless he wants to risk ending up like Sanderson.

"Where are the knives?"

Realizing what he may do, the pixie pointed to a high cabinet, the fairy cursing Norm for taking advantage of the pixie's height and inability to fly.

Flying just high enough to reach the correct door, he opened it, mindful in case it was a possible trap; he looked through the different blades.

Finding one he felt would work, he returned to the floor, giving the other a concerned look when glancing between him, the collar, and the knife.

"I need you to hold still, okay?" the fairy spoke gently.

"Just get it off, please," he begged, feeling his body shaking, trying to calm himself.

Nodding, he carefully tucked the blade between skin and leather, carving at the latter, managing to avoid cutting the pixie.

The second it came off, the fairy let out a surprised gasp when the smaller male whimpered, collapsing into his arms.

"Sanderson?" he cried out, holding his small form close. "Did I cut you? Are you okay?"

"J-just lightheaded," he groaned, feeling his magic rushing back at him faster than he would have imagined.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Can you walk?"

Given a nod, the fairy tucked the knife in his back pocket, helping the other steady himself before they walked towards the door.

However, before they could reach it, it slammed shut, the sounds of the lock clicking, realizing they were trapped.

The taller male cursed softly, the now more conscious pixie whimpering as he stared at the staircase, shaking harder than before.

"Where do you're going?" a familiar voice asked.

"Norm…" Cosmo growled, pushing the still very defenseless pixie behind him.

* * *

_**I know I probably made Cosmo to **_**"violent"**_** with that prick, but hey, if you were in his shoes, dumb or not, wouldn't you want to smash his skull in? Least he didn't kill the guy, right?**_

_**And for the town/area where mythical beings are walking with humans, who says all want to stay hidden from humans? Maybe not be around all humans, but there might be some they trust or want to trust. And any who may seem like outcasts too, preferring to create their own home than forced to wander or live a lie.**_

_**Please read and review**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm taking Sanderson, you can't stop me."

"Oh really? You and what army?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh man, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Cosmo had to keep himself from saying something particularly stupid or charge in full rage at the genie.

He had to protect Sanderson and he can't if he's blindly charging into a fight, one he has _no_ idea if he could even win.

The genie slowly came down the stairs, walking instead of floating, using his newfound freedom to form legs.

He wore the same old outfit, but with legs now, he wore proper pants and footwear to match the rest.

But aside having legs, the fairy couldn't help but gulp lightly, seeing the other looked more muscular than last time.

Whether that was done with magic or he's been working out recently, he wasn't sure nor wanted to know. All he knew was that he was absolutely sure he wouldn't be able to beat him, not with magic, and especially not with raw muscle. If they plan on getting out of here, he has to use his normally empty head for something _other_ than a container.

"Cosmo, he's too strong," Sanderson's voice whimpered, feeling his face bury into the back of shirt, tears soaking through.

"We'll get out of here. I promise," he reassured, foolishly taking his eyes off their enemy.

Before he knew it, a fist collided into his face, the genie having appeared right before him, sending the fairy airborne.

"Shit!" he cursed, rubbing his jaw in pain, stopping when seeing the genie holding the helpless pixie in one arm. "Let him go!"

"And where's the fun in that?" Norm chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

Like that, a new collar appeared, the pixie crying out when it was grabbed, choking him by the pitiful noises he made.

"Bastard! I said let him go!" Cosmo shouted, ready to jump to his feet, no longer caring about their difference in strength.

He was angry, getting angrier when seeing the bastard genie pull the other close, licking the terrified tears off his face.

A cry echoed, the fairy stopping, staring in horror when a knife was pulled out from behind the genie.

At first he believed it was the one he had, but could feel the handle pressing a little into his back, meaning this was different.

All thought left when seeing the weapon currently gliding down the pixie's chest, a thin red line forming right behind it, the pixie hissing in pain.

"While I know _you_ know this quite well, I doubt Stupid here does," Norm joked as he waved the blade.

"Don't you dare," Cosmo warned, his hands curling into tight fists as he heard Sanderson let out a pitiful cry when cut again.

This time however, instead of the chest, it was his inner thigh, easily ripping through the legging, the cut far deeper than the one on his chest.

"Why not stand there like a good boy and enjoy the show, huh? Bet this will be _way_ more fun with an audience, huh babe?" Norm teased as he nipped the smaller male's ear, earning a terrified moan.

"Stop this!" the fairy shouted, "What do you want with him?"

"What do _I_ want with him? He's fun to fuck with in more ways than one for starters," the insane genie laughed, hugging the other closer to his body.

"Fucker," he cursed, torn between attacking and standing still.

So long as the bastard has that knife, he can't attack, he can't risk his life; risk _Sanderson's_ life so carelessly.

"Why not make this more interesting since you're so hell bent getting this whore back? What do you say?" Norm grinned as he twirled the knife in his hand.

Next thing the fairy knew, it was flung into the air, a thud heard as it connected with the ceiling, the bladed end digging in, keeping it in place.

"First, as I said before, why not just sit there and enjoy the show? Second, I'd like to see how _you'll_ treat him. I'll even let you borrow my _toys_."

Cosmo felt sick at how he talked, not thinking he could ever hate someone so much, would wish someone dead with such intensity.

Norm felt himself grinning madly, knowing the idiot would never break his wedding vows no matter how desperate he was. That and he wants to get the little pixie _away_ from the pain, not add to it.

"C-Cosmo…" Sanderson whimpered, small gasps heard as he struggled to breathe.

The genie had him in a headlock, trapping him, his back pressed into the other's solid chest, feeling an all too familiar jab in his lower back.

"D-don't, you're married. I don't…I don't want to be the reason you two split. Just leave me, forget about me."

"How noble of you," Norm teased as he teased the pixie's hip, stroking it with false tenderness, feeling him jerk away.

"Take me instead!" Cosmo blurted out before he could stop himself.

Both men stared in shock, not expecting that sort of answer before the genie burst out laughing, not sure if the other truly _is_ brave or completely retarded.

"I'm serious, take me instead. Doubt you ever slept with a fairy, a guy no less if that's your kink. I won't fight unless you want me too. You…you can do whatever you want to me, I don't care. Just let Sanderson go."

At this point, the other just couldn't stop laughing where he nearly dropped his captive, the other staring with wide eyes.

"Oh man, that's new. In all my years, I never expected to see something so sweet, yet so stupid at the same time. Fine, if you're going to be that way, why not?"

Cosmo was surprised to get such an easy response; something inside telling him it wasn't going to be _this_ easy.

"I mean, with you and your anti selves so similar physically, bet once I learn all _your_ sweet spots, I'll know _his_ too."

His rage fueled once more, the other snarled at the genie, "Leave him out of it! I'm offering _only_ myself, not both of us."

He doubted the genie would listen, meaning he had to use every fiber of his willpower to mask any sensitive spots he knows of and may possibly have.

If he doesn't… He didn't want to _think_ what could happen to his anti self. Jerk or not, he doesn't deserve this sort of treatment either.

"Whatever, but before I play with you, I have some unfinished business," Norm chuckled as he released his hold on the pixie, grabbing the collar.

With a sharp yank, the other leapt, scrambling to keep on his toes, struggling to breathe, harsh gasps and cries coming out.

Tears soaked his face, a trail of saliva falling as he continued to gasp for air.

Despite his suffering, Cosmo could see the poor man pleading, practically begging him to take back what he said, to just leave.

Who knew the little pixie could be so selfless after all the previous years working with that bastard?

It makes one wonder if all the other pixies were capable of the same thing if not being controlled and told what to do by that scumbag.

"I suggest you don't move," the genie warned, giving the fairy a look that told him he'd kill them both.

Cosmo didn't need to be a genius to know the other would know how to kill them, figuring the knife above them is the key or one of them.

Norm's likely lived longer than both him and Sanderson, having greater knowledge over such mystical objects.

Why else would Sanderson be so afraid of it other than getting sliced up?

Why else would he feel this dread when he first laid eyes on the blade?

So with that, he was forced to stand there, hands curled so tightly, his nails tore the skin, teeth grating hard together.

"Pl-please don't make him watch. He doesn't need to see…" Sanderson tried begging, crying out when grabbed from the front.

He struggled between trying to breathe still and escaping the calloused hand stroking him roughly, feeling himself getting hard.

His face was burning, tears flowing down faster, hating himself for enjoying this, wishing he could just disappear.

Cosmo watched the pixie squirm, his body slowly betraying him due to the hand slowly pumping him.

The pixie cried out, feeling his slit teased, the insane genie pulling his hand out with pre-cum collected on his fingertips.

With a smirk, he licked some off before shoving the fingers into his victim's mouth, forcing him to taste himself.

"Oh, but why do that when he seems to be enjoying the show?" Norm teased huskily in his captive's ear, letting the hand holding the collar relax somewhat. "If he _honestly_ didn't want to watch, he could have looked away, even shut his eyes. But he isn't, he's staring at _you_, seeing how much of a whore you really are."

"Th-that's not true!" Sanderson cried out, not wanting to believe his lies.

He dared to look at the fairy, seeing disgust in his eyes, but it wasn't towards him, he knew it, practically hear the other telling him he wasn't disgusted with him.

Cosmo wasn't watching what the genie was _doing_ to him, but watching _him_, watching his face, seeing how much he hates it, but both are helpless to stop it.

He's too weak to fight back, having tried before and after the collar was put on, the other unable to or risk endangering the smaller male.

And with the knife, Norm could easily get it, though so could the other, but the genie is likely faster or could simply use magic to call it back.

Reality returned when feeling the other grind against him, reminding him of his position, of how painfully hard he is.

He couldn't bring himself to beg for release, but knew he wouldn't be able to last very long, afraid of coming without the genie's consent. He knew what would happen if he did, something he didn't _ever_ want to experience again.

Barely focused, small pants and moans, he didn't hear the sound of something being summoned into the room, not hearing the fairy's gasp or the genie's snickering.

He came back when something snapped around him, realizing a cock ring was on him, denying him any sort of release.

"You should know the rules by now," Norm teased when hearing the other's pitiful whine, obviously wanting release.

Using more of his magic, he summoned a chain, looping it through the ring on the collar, having it tied off to a bannister above them.

At this point the other was letting out desperate shrieks, thrashing to breathe by how tight it became, gagging for air.

Clawing at the collar, trying to get a hold of it, desperate to try and rip it off, he screamed louder when his wrists were roughly grabbed.

He felt them tied behind his back before attached to the other end of the chain, having them pulled so far, it felt they would pop out of his sockets.

"Bastard! He can barely breathe!" Cosmo shouted.

At the same moment, the chain was adjusted, allowing Sanderson to stand on the flat of his feet, but not enough to collapse to the ground. His head slumped forward, breathing loudly, taking large gasps of air.

Cosmo knew better than to breathe in relief, already on the move before a flick of the wrist from the genie sent him flying backwards.

He groaned in pain when slamming into the wall, his head spinning as he tried to right himself quickly.

He immediately took notice of restraints held over him, his hands tied behind him, feeling them dig into his lower back.

His legs were tied, unable to run either, and much to his distress, his right wing ached badly, likely twisting, breaking it possibly.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he hit his head on the floor before staring back at the pair.

He wished he hadn't looked, the genie having just yanked the other's pants down, exposing him completely.

Before he could stop himself, he went into a flurry of curses, enough that Norm had to put a gag on him so he wouldn't get a headache.

"You know, despite what this little bitch may say, begging me to stop, I know he secretly likes this, _very_ much," the genie taunted, having pulled out what looked like a pencil thin rod.

What it was exactly or made of, the fairy wasn't sure, but judging the look on the pixie's face, it wasn't good.

A shrill scream tore out of Sanderson's throat when the rod connected with his exposed skin, particularly his backside. He sobbed louder as the assault continued on for agonizing minutes, feeling as if it were hours instead.

The pain was so great, feeling blood trickling down his legs as welts were opened when struck harder than before.

The strikes were mostly focused on his rear, but felt the back of his legs and lower back attacked as well, the latter not so much to avoid causing severe damage.

Thinking it would never end, it stopped, the pixie panting hard, realizing with silent horror he was still painfully hard.

What is _wrong_ with him?

He hates how badly he's being treated, yet his body shows otherwise, making his head spin with confusion and repulsion.

Is Norm right, does he _really_ enjoy this?

"Why don't we try something new? A game to be precise?" the genie's voice echoed in his foggy mind, refusing to nod or shake his head.

Ignoring his lack of response, Norm fished through his collection, eventually finding what he wanted, pulling out a small object.

Cosmo wasn't sure what it was, but it couldn't be good for the pixie, confirmed when he came up behind the smaller male.

Another cry that turned to pain filled moans, the pixie squirmed, feeling the small vibrator forced inside, his abused cheeks spread.

Getting it where he wanted it, he pulled his fingers out, smirking as he wiped the blood off his hand off on the other's thigh.

Walking casually over, he fished through the pile again, pulling out what looked like a small remote control.

A wave of the wrist, the gag was gone, surprising the other.

"I heard about how Cutie and his former boss had shock collars put on you and your wife so if your brat made a bad wish, you get a jolt."

Oh gods, was he going to electrocute Sanderson with that thing inside him? Or worse, make _him_ electrocute him?

"Now, since I pretty much know _everything_ about your family, why not play a little game of Truth-or-Torture?"

"Wh-what?" Cosmo stuttered softly.

"Right, you're stupid, forgot about that," Norm taunted as he walked back to the pixie. "I'll explain it where even _you_ should understand."

"B-bastard…" Sanderson whimpered, attempting to shoot a glare at the taller man.

Smirking, he turned back to the fairy, "Rules of the game, I ask you, Cosmo, a simple little question. If you answer falsely, I do this."

Right on cue, he turned the device on, the pixie crying out in shock, pleasure overwhelming his senses as it buzzed inside him. And right against his prostate no less!

Heavy moans and pants escaped the pixie, feeling so dirty, so disgusted with himself, but the way it felt was so good. But with that damnable ring, he couldn't release, forced to hold it.

"Now, this thing can go pretty high, and of course being I jammed it pretty much right against his prostate, it's gotta be driving him nuts," Norm joked as gestured the pixie, shutting the vibrator off, leaving him panting hard, trying to regain his senses.

"So you basically want me to answer your damn questions or you do _that_ to him?" Cosmo growled, glaring at the genie.

"Oh wow, you _actually_ understood, I'm impressed," he laughed.

"You're fucking sick," the fairy spat, wishing he could get free.

If only he hadn't dropped his wand, he could break free…

That's right, he still has the knife!

Now he just needs to move his hands enough to grab it then he can proceed to cut himself free. After that, he'll just simply have to wing it.

But he knew if he tried, Norm might take notice, so had to distract him, meaning…

"How many questions?"

"Hmm…why not make it four?"

* * *

**_This part was a bit cringe worthy, mostly with how brutal Norm is towards Sanderson, Cosmo even by making him watch before making it into a game._**

**_But this part, I wanted to work on, sort of build on the madness without actually stating what brought about it. I got the idea mostly from unknown20troper commenting on the original regarding it._**

**_Hopefully I did alright with Norm, keeping him in character, yet also completely psychotic._**

**_Read and review please_**


	4. Chapter 4

"First question, first question," Norm muttered, trying to think of something interesting to ask, something that might make the other hesitate.

After thinking for a bit, he finally thought of something, it was somewhat cliché, but should get the job done either way.

"Have you ever had feelings for anyone _other_ than your wife?"

"Yes, I used to crush on the Tooth Fairy, but that's over."

"I see, well then, what are your personal thoughts on Sanderson then? I mean, what could _possibly_ bring you to come find him, rescue him even?"

Not wanting to hurt him emotionally, he knew he couldn't lie either, so said what he thought about the pixie.

"When I first met him, he was like all the others, boring, pathetic, pretty much everything opposite not only to us fairies, but even the anti-fairies and anti-pixies."

"Harsh," he grinned, casting a glance at the stunned pixie.

"But, Sanderson turned out not to be quite like the others. He has his own personality, but it's overshadowed by HP's control. He may not be perfect, but he does have talent in rap if he opened up more emotionally. He's more recognizable amongst the thousands of other pixies there. I can't describe it, but when I saw he wasn't there, I _knew_ something was wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yes! First few days, my family and I suspected a potential plan being cooked up. But as they went by, I realized you weren't there. Then I guessed maybe you got sick and needed bedrest. I mean, no one's perfect, right?"

That last part was a halfhearted laugh, apologetic even, looking at the pixie right in the eye to let him know he was deeply sorry.

"When I learned the truth, I was livid. I made it my goal to find you, to make sure you were safe. Maybe it's guilt for not seeing you were in danger sooner? If I had, we wouldn't be in this gods-forsaken mess."

"Cosmo…" Sanderson spoke, not believing what he was hearing.

Yes, the first part hurt, saying those things about him, but he couldn't really blame him either. He didn't exactly _do_ anything redeeming, still hasn't, yet Cosmo's here, desperate to try and find a way to rescue him.

"I'm impressed, I'm honestly impressed," Norm chuckled as he threw an arm over the shivering pixie's shoulders. "Who knew someone could care _that_ much about you?"

"That's three questions!"

Taken back by that, the genie gave him a look, taking his arm off the other, "Now I'm _really_ impressed. Keeping track how many questions were made. Makes me wonder what _else_ you're hiding."

The fairy growled, pausing his attempt to free himself, careful not to jerk his body too much or the other may get curious.

This knife was his ticket to getting free, then he would proceed to pound that bastard's face in and get Sanderson out of here.

The second the genie turned his back, he began to work on the binding, getting his wrists free, now working on his legs. It was really awkward with how he was on the ground, having to be extra careful.

Yet when the genie spoke, the fairy nearly cut himself in shock, staring at the man.

"Last question, and this is more a hypothetical situation, really get that noggin of yours working, you know?" Norm started, a devilish smirk on his face as he cast a glance at his second captive before training his eyes back on the pixie.

"What are…" Sanderson started before grunting when a swift punch to the stomach made him recoil, nearly strangling himself.

"Shut it," he threatened before returning to the fairy. "Now, let's say Sandy here, oh, I don't know, murdered your lame little family? Killed your wife, kid, maybe your mom, definitely butchered your godkid, all that jazz."

As he spoke, sounding so casual, as if this was a normal conversation, not a torture session, the pixie felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his skull.

How he could even say something like that? Not even the pixies would be…or he thought they _wouldn't_ be so horrible to say something like that, to torment someone. But now, he's not so sure…

Even Cosmo stared in horror, the thought sickening, more so by how it was being spoken, unsure whether to even let himself dwell on such a thought or not.

"And at the same time, gets himself into this situation, you hear and being the kind hearted moron that you are, comes to rescue. But," Norm grinned, holding a finger up, "up until now, you had no idea who killed your loved ones. And here, you learn the truth, that the man you're saving killed them. What will _you_ do? Still save him, join the fun in making him suffer, or walk out that door?"

At that, he opened the door, as if to taunt the fairy with such an opportunity, allowing him to think about it.

"What kind of question is that? That's fucking sick!" Cosmo shrieked, eyes burning with pure hatred.

"Tick tock; better come up with an answer before I make one for you. Or was it too tough to understand?" Norm taunted.

The fairy stared into the floor, rage fueling him, more so after that gods forsaken question, forcing him to think.

If it was real, if it had really happened, his mother, his wife, his sons, all of them dead, what _would_ he do? Would he have simply cracked and be sent to a mental asylum? Be on a bloody vendetta, hiring or breaking all rules to get revenge?

And if it was real, if Sanderson truly did commit such acts, would he save him?

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling the last of the restraints nearly broken, he looked up at the genie, completely unaware of his work.

"I would save him," he answered, ignoring the surprised look on the pixie's face. "Not because I care, but no matter what, no one deserves this. I'd save him so he could get proper punishment through prison. If he had been proven he was driven to this, that he snapped and couldn't control himself, I'd want to have him sent to a mental institution to get help."

"Cosmo…" Sanderson whispered, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

"Nice answer, but you paused a little too long, which means it must not be entirely true," the genie laughed darkly.

Already he was in the process of turning the dial to max, toying with turning it on, seeing how scared the pixie became, his entire body shaking.

"N-no please, don't, he answered, he answered!" he sobbed, not wanting to experience whatever was to come.

"Oh well," he smiled before shouting as a body collided with his. "What the hell?"

He rolled over, managing to shove the fuming fairy off of him.

"I did answer truthfully!" Cosmo screamed.

He landed one punch after another into the others face, ignoring how the smashed sunglasses cut into his knuckles as well as the other's face.

"Fuck!" Norm cursed, forcing a leg between them, shoving the fairy off.

Cosmo let out a small grunt as he fell to his back, shouting when a sharp kick was sent into his ribs, feeling something break.

"You couldn't just sit back and watch, could you? I should have expected it from such a retarded fool!" the genie swore, kicking the screaming fairy. "You had to play hero and you're going to fucking pay for it!"

Engrossed with his thoughts, Norm never saw the knife swing at him, shouting in pain, holding his stomach.

He recognized it as one of his kitchen knives, cursing for not checking the other before tying him up. While he wouldn't die from the wounds, it hurt like hell, forcing him to start healing now or he won't be able to think straight. He even began to focus on the shards, feeling some threatening to jab him in the eyes, blood already stinging his vision.

Hearing a wooshing sound though, he realized the fairy was in the air, going for the knife in the ceiling.

"Fuck!" he shouted, chasing after, his injuries healed enough.

Cosmo could hear Norm behind him, both racing for the ceiling, racing for the knife.

Just as he was about to grab it, the genie grabbed his ankle, yanking him down, away from the knife, throwing him into the tile floor.

"Great, now I'm gonna have to get that re-tiled," he half taunted, but no laugh or amusement shined in his eyes.

Plucking the knife out, he threw it, lavishing in the fairy's scream when it hit its mark, watching him clutching his stomach in agony.

"Aww, that's a shame, I aimed for your heart," he laughed as he landed, going through his collection, pulling out a sleek black handgun. "Stomach wounds are the worst, especially if you're unable to heal from it right away."

"Cosmo!" Sanderson shrieked, jerking at his restraints to the point the hook on the banister snapped, letting him crumble to the ground. "Get up! Cosmo get up please!"

"And you," Norm spat, glaring at the pixie, "have become _really_ troublesome, you know that? I would have thought getting a runt like you would be fun. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Sanderson shook, tears cascading down his face as he stared down the barrel, realizing he was going to die.

He recognized that gun, his ex-boss worked in a division that supplied such weapons, giving them out mostly to those who handle dangerous magical creatures.

How the hell did this monster get such a gun?

"I'm so sorry, Cosmo," he sobbed softly, letting himself collapse, hearing a click, knowing he was seconds away from oblivion.

The bang never came, but a grunt and the sounds of flesh ripped was, making the shivering pixie look up, staring with wide eyes.

Cosmo somehow pulled the knife out and currently lodged into Norm's back, twisting it with such vigor.

"You're not going to hurt anyone anymore," the green eyed man growled, hearing the genie's breathing becoming labored.

Norm couldn't speak, his mind to shocked, his body in too much pain, the blade having managed to puncture a lung.

He gasped and wheezed, fighting to heal, but with the blade still inside, he couldn't, slowly drowning in his own blood.

He could feel his hands shaking, unable to hold the gun, letting it drop with a loud clatter, dropping to his knees before slumping to the ground.

Cosmo pulled away, leaving the knife where it was, horror filling his eyes over what he did before shaking his head harshly, muttering something to himself.

Stepping around the genie's body, he walked over to Sanderson, pulling him into his arms, feeling him shake horribly.

Without saying a word, he managed to remove the ring and vibrator, hearing the other whimper softly at the latter, his body no longer being forcefully driven to lust.

"You…you killed him, a fairy," the pixie mumbled, barely focusing as he stared at the body, watching the blood still pooling out of the wound.

Is it possible for someone to have that much blood?

He eventually snapped back to reality when feeling himself pulled upwards, the collar removed a second time and thrown as far from them as the other items.

"I know," Cosmo whispered, hugging the shaking man close.

"You don't know! Do you know what will happen when word spreads? Your council will have you locked up or executed!" Sanderson screamed, looking him in the eye. "I wasn't worth throwing your life away. So why? Why did you?"

"I don't know, guess I really am a retard, huh?" the fairy half joked, his voice sounding so tired, the pixie recalling his injury.

"Cosmo, you're bleeding still," he gasped, forcing himself to pull away.

"I am? I barely feel it," he spoke, wanting to sleep, but forced himself awake. "We need to get you fixed up though. The cut on your leg looks bad."

"I'll live with it, but you won't if we don't get your stomach looked at!" the pixie shouted, feeling angry at the other's selfless actions.

How could anyone be like this? Stupid or not, no one is _ever_ this selfless, this kind, this caring towards another.

He was about to rant some more before feeling those same arms hug him, letting his face bury into the chest. But that wasn't what got his attention; it was feeling the older male gently kiss the top of his head, something he's seen him do with his son and godson.

It felt so nice, almost natural, like the other's always done this for him, making tears flood his eyes once more.

"Cosmo, you really _are_ an idiot," he sobbed, face buried into the other's chest.

Feeling the weight growing heavier, he realized the other started to pass out, making him panic, screaming at the fairy not to fall asleep.

"Cosmo! Cosmo wake up!"

"Cosmo!"

"Cosmo!"

"Cosmo!"

Why is someone screaming his name so much?

Why does he feel such a painful hangover?

Why is his stomach hurting so much?

"Cosmo, please wake up," a female voice sobbed.

Who was that?

Why does she sound so familiar?

Wait, he knows that voice?

That's the voice he loves, no matter how much she nags, a voice, if possible, he would live off of than anything else.

"W-Wanda?" he groaned softly, vision hazy as he opened his tired eyes.

The room was bright, hardly recognizing it, reminding him of the day he went into labor with Poof, before Timmy wished him out than trying to figure out _how_ to give birth.

Wait, he's in a hospital, Fairy World's hospital to be exact!

"Oh, Cosmo, you're okay!" his wife sobbed, crying into his shoulder, arms wrapped around him tightly.

Vision clearing up, he found himself staring at his still beautiful wife, her face slick with tears, even her nose starting to run.

Gently, he reached out; shakily wiping her eyes dry much like how he had done for…

"Sanderson? Where is he?"

It was coming back to him now…

Sanderson was sold by Head Pixie, sold to some sleazebag, then sold again to Norm. He found him, fought him, and…

"Oh gods, what have I done?" he gasped, realization dawning on him.

"He's in the next room, he's asleep. Been asleep a lot, the doctors keep having to sedate him. All he keeps doing is screaming and asking where you are," Timmy's voice answered, his tone thick with sorrow.

Locating the boy, he saw his face covered in snot and tears as was his infant son.

"Oh…" he answered, his voice sounding so dull, not boring, but almost lifeless, as if he were a corpse. _"I might as well be,"_ he thought to himself, knowing what will happen, knowing the severity of his crime.

"Oh, I'm so glad my baby boy's okay," his mother cried, using a tissue to dab at her eyes, her mascara starting to run.

Ignoring her, he glanced over at the children, giving them a forced smile, "Timmy, think you could wait outside with Poof? Better yet, maybe Wanda could poof you back home and play with Sparky? I'm sure Mama could ask Schnozmo to watch you if she can't herself."

The boy was about to protest before Wanda interrupted him, understanding what might be going through her husband's mind.

"Sport, please," she half begged, the brunette submitting, letting his head droop down.

"Okay…"

Like that, he and Poof were gone in a puff of pink smoke, the green haired man's mother leaving briefly to call his brother to watch the boys.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry, I really messed up, didn't I?"

"What do you mean? You saved Sanderson's life and stopped a madman!" the fairy's wife gasped, hating to see how broken he looked.

"I don't regret, but I do because I killed Norm! I killed him, it's against Da Rules," he cried, unable to hold back his tears, sobbing hard into his hands.

"Cosmo…" the pink haired woman whimpered. "I know what you did, that it's against the rules, sweetie, but nothing's going to happen."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. They're going to execute me or lock me away. I'll never see you again, never see Timmy or Poof ever again," he sobbed louder, feeling his head rest against her breast.

"Now stop that, you heard her, you're not in trouble!" the man's mother snapped, making him jerk his head upwards.

"What?"

"Honestly, while I applaud the fact you remember that, you didn't remember the entire rule regarding it."

"Entire…entire rule?"

"Yes, sweetie, its small writing, most would miss it unless they really study like your mother and I have. We even rechecked just in case it got changed the last time we looked in this section," his wife reassured, poofing up the book.

Opening it, she showed him the page regarding the rule, using a magnifying glass to make reading the small letters easier.

He couldn't believe it, there was an actual loop hole and he used it without realizing it!

Yet he still fell depressed, thinking back to his job, Jorgen's words even.

"What's wrong?" his mother asked, concern showing.

"Even if I was in the right to kill him, out of self-defense, I doubt I could ever return as a fairy godparent," he answered numbly.

"We can convince them to let you stay at least with Timmy, let you take psyche evaluations, prove to them you're safe."

"How do _you_ know I am safe?"

"Because I know you," Wanda stated, hugging her husband tighter, rubbing his back gently. "I know doing what you did must've been tough, having to live with it, but it was for a good cause. If you hadn't, Norm would have killed Sanderson, killed _you_ even. He might even had gone and killed the boys and me to get back at you and who knows how many others."

"I never killed anyone before…"

"Me neither."

After some time passed, the three silent, Cosmo was the first to speak, or more precisely ask something they weren't entirely surprised by.

"What's going to happen to Sanderson?"

"He can't return to Pixie World, that's for sure," his mother sighed. "The poor boy went through so much and showing emotions like that. He would be treated as an outcast, possibly attacked because of it."

"Then where can he go?"

Biting her lip a little, Wanda placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, getting his attention, seeing her look concerned look.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could take him? Despite our past with him, he's really connected with you. He'd be safer with us and the two of you can heal together. What do you say?" she explained, seeing her depressed husband start to brighten up.

"Really? He can stay with us?"

"Of course, he may not be a child, but his mind's really fragile like one. It wouldn't be right to toss him to the curb after all you did to save him."

"Thank you, Wanda," he cried happily, throwing his arms around her, his bubbly attitude starting to return more and more.

"What about Head Pixie?"

"Legal battle right now," his wife groaned, making him pout a little.

"Really? Jorgen didn't lock him up? Not even _beat_ him up?"

"Pixie World's laws are different from ours. But the best lawyers from our side are fighting with everything they have against any HP hires."

"Will Sanderson have to go? To the court to talk or something?"

"Maybe?"

"Would _I_ have to go?"

"I don't know, but if it's okay, we could, at least for Sanderson."

"That'd be nice, he's really nice. If we knew, we could've been friends much sooner."

"I'm sure of it, sweetie."

"By the way, how long was I out?"

"_Now_ you're asking?"

"I forgot?" he laughed nervously.

"Same old Cosmo," his mother laughed, unable to hold it back.

"About a week," Wanda answered between her own laughs. "You and Sanderson were both in pretty bad shape."

"I guess that makes sense, do you know how much longer we'll be here?"

"Probably another week or two. From what Dr. Rip Studwell told us, you took a pretty nasty hit in the gut."

"It still stings a little," he muttered, placing a hand over where it he was hit.

"We can get a doctor if it gets too much."

"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay for a bit. What about Sanderson though?"

"He'll have to stay longer for therapy."

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, while he didn't succumb to anything serious like Stockholm syndrome, he _is_ having other problems. Some we may still have to deal with when he is released and safe to bring back home."

"We'll help him through it though," he reassured, holding her hand tightly in his. "Do you think I could be allowed to stay longer for him? It might help…"

"We'll have to check, but I think the doctors might allow it after the trauma you two endured," his mother stated with a confident smile. "And if they don't, I'm sure Wanda and I could _persuade_ Dr. Studwell into letting you stay longer."

"Could he stay in this room with me? It might be a nice surprise, or I can stay in his room. It'd be like a slumber party, but in a hospital."

Laughing, seeing her silly husband is coming back more and more, she nodded, flying out to fetch the doctor and see about the room switch.

Within minutes, a bed was rolled in, a sleeping man curled up under the covers, remains of what appeared to be tears stuck to his lashes.

"Sanderson," Cosmo whispered, wishing he could hold him, comfort the poor thing.

"I hate to say this, but I have to get back to Timmy and Poof."

"Still don't trust my brother?"

"That _and_ he can't grant wishes for Timmy if he needs them and Poof doesn't fully understand how to grant them properly."

"I understand, doubt we need to risk Poof granting something that might blow up the house. Gods-only-knows how many times I nearly did because I misheard him."

"True, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow to see you two. And if things are okay, I'll bring the boys over. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you and know we'll be getting a guest soon enough," Wanda smiled as she gave him a loving kissing and hug.

"I have to get going to, talk with the doctor about how you're doing and pay for your friend's medical expenses. Doubt any money he has will suffice, _if_ he even has an account anymore," the older woman sighed before hugging her son. "Please get well. I miss seeing my happy baby boy flying around, smiling and laughing."

"I'll try, Mama," he spoke, hugging her back, kissing her on the cheek.

Soon as the woman left, Wanda about to return to the Turner household, she paused, giving her husband one last glance.

"I'm still proud of you," she whispered before disappearing with a gentle poof.

"Thank you," he whispered, knowing she doesn't need to hear it to know how he's feeling, glancing over at the pixie.

The doctors who brought him in were gone, leaving them to their own devices.

Lying down, he turned to gaze at the sleeping pixie, seeing how distraught he looked, yet adorable at the same time.

He looks so young without those damn sunglasses and suit, he could feel himself getting protective over the smaller male.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, not ever again.

A small whimper caught his attention, seeing the other shifting in his sleep, appearing to be suffering a nightmare.

Ignoring the slight throbbing from his stomach wound, he got up, taking the pole holding his IV drip, sluggishly walking over to the pixie's bed.

Sitting down next to him, he began stroking his hair gently, much like how his mother would do when he had nightmares as a child.

"Sleep little fae and dream away, the night is young and the stars are bright to chase away the fright," he hummed softly.

He recalled his mother's old lullaby, something he'd sing to Poof to help him sleep, sometimes Timmy too if he was scared. And now he's singing it for another, watching as the pixie began to settle, falling into a more blissful sleep.

He continued to sing softly, keeping his voice low so it wouldn't crack but not so low it couldn't be heard or deemed threatening.

Once he was sure the other was fast asleep, not intending to wake up anytime soon, he rose, ready to return to his bed to avoid a doctor hounding him. Before he did, he leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on the pixie's forehead.

"You're safe now, no one will ever hurt you," he whispered softly.

* * *

**_Completely re-wrote the fight scene and the near end, letting things be somewhat peaceful after all the shit they went through. Sure the original ending was peaceful, but just seemed strained, to me at least._**

**_The song on the end...I randomly came up with it, but would be cool though if I could write more. Sadly I suck at song writing, so if anyone's interested, not actually singing it, but writing it up, that'd be great. Could be fun to use for future works, my own or if others want to use it._**

**_I hope all of you enjoyed reading this from start to finish and if you could, please read and review._**


End file.
